I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aerodynamic toys adapted to rotate about their axes during flight and, more particularly, to such a toy having a member coupled thereto which detaches from the toy after a predetermined number of revolutions of the toy.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Over the past several years, toys resembling saucers have become quite popular as throwing implements. The typical implement is constructed of a plastic material and, when viewed in elevation, approximates the shape of an air foil.
The toy is used in throwing games and is normally gripped around the rim of the saucer. Throwing is usually accomplished with a wrist snapping motion whereby the thrower imparts a spinning motion to the saucer to cause it to fly.
One disadvantage of these flying toys is that such toys are limited to aerodynamic maneuvers. Since the number of different aerodynamics manuevers for the toy are limited, in practice, children rapidly tire of the throwing game.